hearts and tears
by thenileygirll
Summary: Life is hard when your juggling 100 things at once, and help is always there when you ask for it. You just got to open your heart. Niley, and other couples.
1. Trust issues

Miley Stewart loved the city she really did, but she loved the peace and quiet more. Today was the day she moved back in with her dad after five years of living separate. She moved out when she was just eighteen going of to the college of her dreams to study the industry of fashion. Of course she got her degree in that and worked as an apprentice for the top brands of L.A and worked her way up to have her own section in a little fashion magazine. It wasn't much but it paid for her rent and it was stable for now. Of course she was going to miss her friends and job back in L.A but her father needed her in this difficult time he of course insisted he was fine and that he wasn't a child, but that was a lie. He was getting worse the doctors said so, it was either put him in a home and have a stranger take care of him or she would have to move back to new York and take care of him herself. And that's what she did, she sacrificed her well being for the person she loved, because she knew he would do the same for her.

she stared out of her old bedroom window looking at the forest that grew behind her fence the trees blew in the wind and she remembered having camp fires and parties in the green, she remembered her first kiss there and her first heartbreak. Alex found a new girl that he liked better and broke up with her right there and then. She cab laugh about it all now how she thought that it was the end of the world at the age of sixteen. Her mother always used to call it puppy love and told her stories how she got over her old boyfriends and heartbreaks, and then she told her the story on how she met her father. Obviously Miley thought it was going to be a boring old story of how a boy meets a girl and they fall in love and then she was born. Oh no it was the most far sketched story out there. Her mother was just seventeen years old when Robert came into her life he was the bad boy of the town and her parents forbid her for ever having contact with him. But teenagers being teenagers disobeyed this order and always met up behind the school they attended. Miley always remembered the smile on her mothers face when she talked about her one true love and it made Miley always want that, somebody she would be proud to call hers.

she lightly heard a knock on her door snapping her out of her deep trance. "you all unpacked kiddo?" her father asked his hands dug deep in his slacks, his glasses hung low on his nose like they always had and his cigarettes placed in his top pocket. "yeah, i cant believe you haven't changed this room into anything when i left" she smiled looking around at the magazine covered walls, she begged her parents too let her have a purple bedroom then she destroyed it by boy bands and dresses posters. "your mom insisted we keep it the same, you know. I wanted to make it into a gym" he joked with a teasing smile as she mirrored it. "oh so moms to blame for your lack of fittness, i see how it is."

he waved her off "it would of gone to waste, those screws would be rusty like that old bike in the garage" he mimicked his wife as Miley let out a small laugh. "you know kiddo she would of been proud of you she wanted nothing but the best for you" she nodded giving a sad smile "i know dad, she always told me." and she always did every phone call and visit she always said the same thing. "i'll be in the office if you need me" he pointed behind him and turned to leave "oh and miles, its good to see you back" he smiled and left to finish his book.

after grabbing a quick shower in her other blue bathroom she sat crossed legged on her bed as he wet curls stuck to her back. The towel placed firmly around her body as she looked once more around her room. She just couldn't believe how much has happend in these four years. Getting up she opened the closet as her new clothes mixed in with the old stood out, she doubted she could even fit into her old clothes so she had no idea why her dad still kept them. She grabbed a long tank top and put it on over pantie covered body. She felt comfortable and that was the main thing.

she walked down the spiral stairs walking into the kitchen as dinner was already prepared she frowned, her dad never cooked and since her mother died she always assumed he lived of takeout food and microwave meals. Maybe he learnt how to cook she thought. As she tasted the tomato sauce on the stove. She bent over abit grabbing the spoon and blew slowly smelling the garlic and herbs flow up her nostrils the smell was incredible but the taste was even better.

"like the taste, its new" she jumped at the sudden voice as the spoon dropped on the floor she turnt around her hair flicking over her shoulder as she put her hand on her heart at the sudden shock. "sorry i didn't mean to frighten you" the man spoke whipping his hands in the blue cloth. He was tall, taller than her and muscular his eyes brown he had stubble and short hair. And she couldn't recall if she knew him. "who are you?" she asked bluntly wondering why this stranger stood in her fathers house. He smirked slightly walking over to her as she took a step back, he picked up the spoon and slowly got her looking at her bare legs and then her face. She felt uncomfortable with her lack of clothes and grabbed her long cardigan of the counter.

"im nick"


	2. New beginnings

The white roses sparkled as the warm sun hit their petals as the blue tulips mingled in with them. Miley had always loved these flowers ever since she was six and her mother planted them every winter so they developed in the summer. She learnt alot about gardening from her, she knew what was the best food to give each plant and even how much water they needed. Once her mother even planted her just one red rose on her ninth birthday and said it was a meaning of love, Miley smiled at the happy memorie as she walked through the little flower garden out of dads yard. It was noon and she decided to go for a walk through the forest and ended back at her house she needed time to think everything over. Another person was taking care of her father whilst she was away, and not in a professional way. Nope. Nick grey was alison's grandson. Alison franklin lived a few blocks down from the Stewart house hold. Miley never heard of this woman before in her life or even her grandson but her dad told her that Alison attended the bakery class that her mother did when she was alive and insisted she kept in contact with him just incase he needed anything.

It turned out Robert did need something, he needed a new wooden patio out in the yard and Alison suggest her grandson is great with wood and a hammer. And that's how her dad met nick. It turned out nick and Robert had alot in common considering the age difference. Then when Robert became ill nick always checked on him every so often to give him the company he needed and also Roberts house was around the corner from Nicks shop.

"There pretty huh, i planted them alittle over a month ago they haven't fully developed yet but i write down to remember to water them" Robert smiled standing beside his daughter. Miley turned her head slightly and gave a smile as she felt the heat hit her skin. "is anything bothering you kiddo?" he asked his eyebrows knitted together concerned, he knew his daughter he knew her well. Know matter how grown up she had gotten she will always be his baby girl and he would treat her like she is the most precious thing on this earth. She shrugged turning back to the flowers "No everything is fine dad" like he would believe that if there's anything his wife taught him was that when a woman says she is fine it is complete bull.

His blue eyes slanted as he dug his hands in his pockets "is this about nick?" he questioned. "what about him?" he licked his dry lips that kept drying up in the heat that cloudy lemonade would do the trick back in the house. "well do you have a problem with him helping out around the house..because all you have to do is say mile" he said sincerely as she let out alittle sigh. "i guess it was just a surprise that you had a other person looking after you over these passed years" she confessed whilst Robert lightly smiled knewing that was the reason she had been so quiet.

"he doesn't look after me darling, he's a great kid once you get to know him" he winked as Miley slightly rolled her eyes. "oh and by the way, he's twenty five and has a masters in carpentry" he nudged her shoulder slightly as she groaned.

A cool glass of white wine was placed in mileys hands as she sipped the cool liquid. She wasn't a big drinker, she decided that on her twenty first birthday when she got totally wasted and ended up in hospital. Ever since then she had one bottle of white wine every Friday night. She lounged on the brown leather couch with her feet popped up and strawberrys placed at her sides. The quiet sounds of the t.v filled the house as she finally had it alone. Her father always went fishing on a Friday and wasn't back untill past midnight, something about the fish come alive in the night. She never really understood.

"you look relaxed" she heard a quiet voice making her sit up seeing nick with checkered pajama bottoms on and a plain black shirt. She frowned noticing the pen and papers in his hand. "what are you doing here?" she snapped annoyed by his presence. She wasn't happy with the idea that he had a key nevermind always making her scaring her when she didn't notice he was there. "obviously rob didn't tell you i stay here on weekends" he chuckled lightly ignoring her rude attitude towards him. He could tell she was weary of him and he didn't blame her.

she frowned confused as she placed the glass down on the coffee table. He walked around the couch and sat next to her as she moved her legs up to her chest. "why would you stay here on weekends? I get you took care of him but im here now and we know longer need you." she snapped again as he let out a sigh. "look i get you dont like me, but your dad wants me to stick around..this has been his routine for the past four years and he is worried that if things change dramatically then-" "he won't remember" she clicked finishing of his sentence as he nodded his head alittle. "okay, if that's what my dad wants then i wont argue, just don't take advantage of him" she glared and snatched her wine up as it nearly spilt out of the glass.

He looked shocked and confused by the way his eyebrows knit together his jaw locked tight. She offended him. What did she think he was going to do to a sick person, he wasn't doing anything but help Robert. He more or less classed him as a father figure considering he never grew up with one. It just always had been him and his mom. "i would never take advantage of your father-" she held up a hand with a sly smile on her face "im kidding nick" she joked as he got even more confused about the way she was acting one minute she was this stone and next she was showing a slight hint of humor.

"in guessing you sleep in the couch" she got up grabbing her glass of wine with her, she almost forgot she had nothing but an old night shirt on that landed mid thigh. She didn't care though if nick was going to be around alot he would just have to get used to it. "you dont have to move on my account Miley" he said with a frown as she shrugged. "its getting late anyway and im out of wine" she pointed at the empty bottle of wine placed on the coffee table. He slightly chuckled "i think there's more bottles in the fridge" he pointed behind him as she gave him a teasing smile. "trying to get me drunk?" he laughed out loud holding his stomach in the process. "gosh no, i think you can do that pretty good by yourself"

Sitting in the old coffee shop that she used to enjoy going to when she was younger. Her grandmother always used to take her there every Sunday and they both shared a pot of tea and a chocolate muffin. "coffees getting cold, you've been spaced out for about five minutes now" Ryan willams said cooly staring infront of Miley. She raised her eyes and landed on his aged face. "oh my goodness Ryan! How are you" she jumped up wrapping her arms around him. They went to high school together and he was one of her selected friends that she could trust. They lost contact when they both went to college. He smiled patting her back as they pulled away. "im great! Its been a long time miles, you look good" he eyed her up and down as she felt her cheeks go warm. He had aged quiet well, his round face had been replaced with neatly shaved black stubble. He looked good not like the little chubby boy in school.

"thanks, as so do you." she smiled. The conversation ended with them descussing what they had did with their lives. He was married and had a son aged four. He decided to go into becoming a labourer and worked his way to owning his own buisness, it was small for now but it was stable. Miley walked into her home that day as the rain drenched her, her dad decided he wanted to visit jim barret an old friend of his, who recently suffered from a stroke. He was always a lovely man she thought, he always gave her a toffee when she was younger. She took of her jacket that was soaked as her white shirt stuck to her bare breasts as her nipples poked through the thin cotten, he long brown hair stuck to her as she wriggled of her jeans and going up to the bathroom, she took of her black laced thong and shirt and got into the shower humming her favourite song of the week.

She rinsed the rich shampoo out of her long wavy hair as the water soaked her body, she always felt confident in the shower as the water glistened on her skin giving her a glow of disire.


	3. Chapter 3

she wrapped a fluffy brown towel around her body as it stopped just below her behind. Damn her dad for not thinking of buying longer towels. Her breast pushed up behind the warm fabric as her soaking wet hair clung to them. She made her way down the stairs with her wet clothes wanting nothing more but to wash them straight away to get the dirt from them and she knew her dad only did laundry on a Friday, and that was days away. The hair dryer was also downstairs something she forgot to bring up when she was in a hurry to wash the sweat and dirt of her body.

"oh..im sorry" he stared directly in her eyes as she jumped once again at his stalker self! Did he always have to scare her! She closed to washing machine door and wrapped the towel more around herself as she felt it slipping. Why was he still standing there, with those intense eyes. Ground swallow her up now! Her cheeks flushed as he slowly worked his eyes up and down her slightly dry body. His jaw clenched as she saw a simple flash before he tared his eyes away from her and licked his lips. "i was just going to grab some coffee when i heard someone in here i thought it might of been Robert" he said cooly, as his mood changed back to relaxed. He was relaxed while she was completely mortified! She was naked for Christ sakes! She felt like he was ripped the towel of her body with his eyes.

she couldn't reply back though, she was frozen, warm even. How could a stare do that to you. Her heart beat alittle faster in her chest. And just like that he gave a small nod and went into the kitchen. She bit her lip alittle. Why didn't she yell at him? Why did she just stand there as he basically raped her with his eyes. Did she like it..no she thought. She couldn't have. She found some clean panties and clothes in the laundry room as she quickly put them on. Damn she thought she had to go out there with just this top on that barely covered her bottom. Not that he would probably care. She felt something pull in her stomach as she thought about his eyes. Those eyes. Dark brown covered in thick lashes. The way they moved. She swore if he kept looking at her like that, she would of came there and then. She fanned her face walking out into the kitchen as he was leaning his back on the counter. Dressed in jeans and a white shirt. What suprised her the most was that he wore black converse. She shrugged it of as she felt his gaze on her.

"coffee?" he asked with raised eyebrows as she bit her bottom lip looking back at him. And just like before those eyes came back as his jaw flinched again. "dont do that, not here" he whispered as she frowned not understanding what he meant. Dont do what? She was going to ask him as he placed a mug of coffee infront of her on the black counter. "drink" he pushed it to her as she grabbed the mug the strong smell filling her nostrils. What has come over her, she was half dressed infront of a man she barely new, and she liked it? Did he like it. She wondered deep in thought.

"stop over thinking" he said as she gazed up at him. Her cheeks flushed again. "i wasn't" she tried to defend herself as he chuckled lightly. "women" he laughed as he frowned. He is a very confusing man. And why did she find herself drawn to him! She never felt like this before wanting someone to look at her so much. It made her feel sexy even wanted! "why aren't you in work?" she sqeaked out in a voice that said 'no i wasn't thinking dirty things about you'. He smiled politely"i told you Miley, i don't work weekends, in usually here with your father..but it seems he has left us for the day, to do whatever..we want" she seen a hint of humor in his eyes. Whatever we want? Was he flirting with her. When did she become this person! She felt her body become warm as she clasped her thighs together. "mmm" he spoke placing a finger on his lips. Oh god he knew, he knew what she was thinking. She panicked getting up "i think i should go and get dressed-" she flushed again. Damn what was it with her.

his lips twitched as he put the mug down, she never noticed it before but he was very muscular, his arms big and shoulders. She wanted to touch them. NO! she silently shouted at herself. He was in gym clothes, a pair of grey shorts that hung low on his hips and a fitted black shirt tight around his arms and shoulders. Oh..

she stood up as his eyes watched her like she was a piece of meat and damn it did she like it! "please don't think you have to on my account" he spoke softly as she sat back down. She was comfy that's all that matter. He smiled a hint of amusement in his eyes as he put his mug in the sink "so tell me what do you do?" he asked sitting oposite her at the counter. His finger grazed against his bottom lip. She swallowed. "just a journalist for a small fashion magazine, but ive took a break for awhile" she smiled sadly as he nodded understanding. "my father told me all about your work nick, how did you become insterested in carpentry?" she asked sweetly gazing up him beneath her lashes.


End file.
